


[Podfic] Marked

by themusecalliope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Episode Tag, Handprint, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash, thoughts about angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Blind_Author's story.</p><p>
  <i>A brief interlude set immediately after 5x08. Castiel could have raised Dean from Hell without marking him. He intended to, in fact. But once he’d grasped Dean’s soul, Dean…refused to let go.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/699027) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Marked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/699027)  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
**Writer:** blind_author  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** A brief interlude set immediately after 5x08. Castiel could have raised Dean from Hell without marking him. He intended to, in fact. But once he’d grasped Dean’s soul, Dean…refused to let go.  
**Length:** 28:09  
**Music credit:** Night Terror - Laura Marling  
**Cover Art:** by me...  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SPN/Marked.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SPN/Marked.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SPN/Markedpodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to sly_hostetter for being a fab beta, and to blind_author for permission and yet another great story. Also, thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
